


I guess we're doing this? (but enthusiastically)

by n0na



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Curt is nervous, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0na/pseuds/n0na
Summary: Curt is getting tired of this "are they, aren't they" bullshit and decides to take the initiative.Literally my first fanfic so while criticism is appreciated, please be gentle.





	I guess we're doing this? (but enthusiastically)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all. Just a couple of things.  
> 1\. I have never made out with anyone and am taking all my notes from other fanfiction so it might be a little weird. Also I cannot write smut (is it still called that?). Maybe I'll repost this one day with 'lé sexy times' included but alas, today is not that day.  
> 2\. I discovered SAF only recently and apparently I have f̵̝͙̯̕e̷̛̳e̷̡̲̳͇͓̤̲̣̼̜͔̳͖̥̟̎̿l̴̳̫̤̯̞̠͖̘̤̮̼͚̀̂̌̂̑̇̆̋͌̇͗͜͜i̶̻̖̘͚͈͇̭̹͍̬͉̾̐̊̉̌̍̏͊̓̂̉̕̕ͅn̸̬͚̬̱̺̣̊͒̈̂͂̋̾̆̕͝g̶̨͍͓͍̖̠̰̹̐̀̊͐́̈́͋̓͑͐̈́͜͜͠ͅs̷̢̰̪̖͓̩̘͖͖͓̤͇̯͕̎̑͑͑̉̌̓̕͜ which can only be resolved like this, so please indulge me.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and please have fun!

The hotel room was dark and Owen could hear it raining outside. Since they had finished the assignment a little earlier than expected, their respective agencies had seen it fit to have them spend a night relaxing rather than adjusting the flight schedule. Although, Owen thought grumpily, it didn’t look like either of them was going to get much sleep. 

“I can hear you tossing and turning over there, love”, he addressed the man in the other bed who was the cause of his sleeplessness, “so please, for both of our sakes, what’s on your mind?”

The rustling stopped and a rather disgruntled reply reached him. “Nothing.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “Oh, Curt, please give me some credit. I am the world’s greatest spy, y’know, I can tell when people are lying.”

“One of the world’s greatest spies!”, Curt interjected. Owen could picture the pouty face he was making as he said that and he smiled.

“Ah yes, my mistake. But in all seriousness, as much as I enjoy our banter, I would like to get some sleep within the next eight hours so what’s wrong?”

Despite the darkness he could see Curt sit up in his bed, silhouetted against the window. “Can you…”, his voice seemed uncharacteristically shaky, “can you come over here for a second.”

Any snarky comments or replies that Owen might’ve had on hand got instantly stuck in his throat. “What?”, was all he managed to get out as he sat up as well. 

“Just… get over here”, Curt said, sounding surer, if slightly annoyed. It was too dark to actually see him but Owen could have sworn he heard the other man blush.

He evaluated the situation. He and Curt had been dancing around each other since they met, dropping hints, flirting, never too obvious in case the other didn’t… reciprocate the feelings. He liked the man, his over the top suaveness and his charm and how they interacted during missions. His looks certainly didn’t hurt either. Owen was almost sure, almost, that Curt felt the same way he did, but he’d always been the cautious type, especially when it came to this. Still though, it was tempting.

After a few moments of contemplation Owen quietly made his way across the room to sit on Curts bed. The other was sitting cross legged, facing him, not saying a word. It was still too dark to fully decipher his expression but Owen could see him fidgeting with the blanket. Owen sighed. If neither of them was going to make a move, then he might as well give him an out. A way to save face. “Look, if this is about the assignment today, I really didn’t mean to steal your thunder but-”  
“No, this isn’t about the stupid-” Curt exhaled slowly. “Owen”, (nevermind the way that Curt saying his name sent a shudder down his back), “I think you know exactly what this is about.” 

He felt Curts hand on his own, intertwining their fingers, pulling him closer and he let it happen. Their faces were only mere centimeters apart now, close enough that he could see Curt’s face. Close enough that he could see him smile as he whispered, “yes, I think I do” and leaned in.

It was by no means Owen’s first kiss. It wasn’t even his first kiss with a man. And judging by the way his lips moved, by how he (rather distractingly) ran a hand through Owens hair, grabbed a fistful and tugged at ever so slightly, Curt wasn’t inexperienced either. He moaned softly into the kiss and Owen responded with quiet noises of his own, pushing him further back onto the mattress. 

So, while they did in fact not sleep very much that night, Owen was definitely no longer grumpy about it.


End file.
